The present disclosure relates generally to tools and, more specifically, to tools for use in removing coatings.
At least some known aircraft assemblies are constructed using fasteners for interconnecting components thereof. Coatings, such as paints, may be applied over the components and the fasteners to improve the aesthetic appearance of the aircraft and/or to protect the assemblies from damage and deterioration. At least some known aircraft assemblies include panels that may be removable for purposes of maintenance and/or repair. However, the coatings mentioned above may prevent effective tool engagement with the fasteners retaining the panels, and may also make it difficult to remove the fasteners from the service panels without introducing cosmetic flaws thereto.
One known method of extracting the service-panel fasteners used with service panels is to remove paint from the recesses in the fastener heads with a sharp tool, such as a pick, and then to break the fasteners loose using an impact wrench. However, extracting the fastener in this manner may damage the paint on the surface of the panel creating a rough edge around the fastener head. As such, the coating may need to be repaired prior to the service panel being re-installed in the aircraft assembly. Accordingly, removing fasteners in the above-described manner may be an inefficient and time-consuming process.